looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
142. Looney Tunes: 200 Episodes!!! DVD
1. Blue Hot Blues 1955\ 2. Stupid Der Fuehrer 1943 3. How To Be A Sailor 1956\ 4. Daffy And The Nazis 1943 5. The Little Panda Hunter 1939\ 6. Wanted: Daffy Duck 1954 7. Flashes From The Axis 1943\ 8. The Drafted Horse 1942 9. Bugs VS Hitler 1945\ 10. The Night Before Christmas 1936 11. Thanksgiving Rabbit 1949\ 12. The Sleepy Pig 1948 13. The Cat Symphony 1952\ 14. Daffy The Great 1953 15. Heir Rabbit 1944\ 16. The Missing Mayo 1952 17. Duck Defense 1942\ 18. The Ghosts 1937 19. Daffy's Christmas Tree 1952\ 20. The Screwy Squirrels 1947 Disc 2: 11. 21. Bugs Bunny And The Nazis 1944\ 22. The Nazi Cat 1943 12. 23. Turkey Duck 1955\ 24. Plane Bunny 1953 13. 25. Porky And The Nazis 1942\ 26. Daffy Duck Rides Again 1948 14. 27. Leo The Lion 1945\ 28. Bugs In Wonderland 1954 15. 29. The Apple Heist 1951\ 30. Daffy And The Woodchuck 1953 16. 31. Duck Detective 1952\ 32. Daffy's Hunting Trip 1955 17. 33. Gunares 1942\ 34. The Trial Of Daffy Duck 1955 18. 35. Porky's Time Trouble 1939\ 36. Too Many Rations 1944 19. 37. The Hunting Duck 1945\ 38. Porky And The Cat 1946 20. 39. War Bonds 1942\ 40. The Flying Rabbit 1941 Disc 3: 21.41. Daffy The Commando 1942\ 42. Porky's Hotel 1943 22. 43. Secrets 1944\ 44. Happy-Go-Catty 1952 23. 45. Mouse Trap 1952\ 46. Down With The Axis 1943 24. 47. Upswept Duck 1947\ 48. The Wise Quack 1942 25. 49. Duck Of July 1947\ 50. Duck Or Die! 1948 26. 51. Teacher's Pest 1949\ 52. The US Constitution 1938 27. 53. Rover's Rival 1947\54. I Scare You 1954 28. 55. Daffy And The Japs 1943/ 56. A Nutzy Spy 1943 29. 57. The French War 1954/ 58. The Jazz Singer 1937 30. 59. Sick Cat 1952/ 60. Daffy And The Bear 1953 Disc 4: 31. 61. Meet Foghorn Leghorn 1946/ 62. Duck Dodgers 1951 32. 63. Daffy's Air Service 1943/ 64. The Japan Attack 1943 33. 65. The Dodo 1948/ 66. Bird Stew 1954 34. 67. Scraps 1943/ 68. Daffy Duck And The Gorilla 1950 35. 69. The Home Front 1943/ 70. Elmer And The Three Bugs 1961 36. 71. Pay Your Taxes 1942/ 72. Meatless Tuesday 1943 37. 73. Daffy The Soldier 1943/ 74. Chef Daffy 1944 38. 75. Wash Your Whiskers 1953/ 76. Daffy´s Dinner 1954 39. 77. Plane Duck 1945/ 78. Nuttin For Daffy 1947 40. 79. Daffy And The Ant 1953/ 80. Daffy’s Driving Troubles 1957 Disc 5: 41. 81. Ain't That Squirrely 1953/ 82. Good Cat, Bad Cat 1954 42. 83. Rock And Rodent 1952/ 84. The Good, The Bad, And The Bunny 1949 43. 85. I Haven’t Got A Hat 1936/ 86. StoryBook Land 1938 44. 87. Sky Troopers 1942/ 88. The Three Little Pigs 1938 45. 89. Daffy’s Crazy Plane 1955/ 90. Spare The Rod 1951 46. 91. Toilet Trouble 1952/ 92. Frere Jacques 1955 47. 93. Daffy The Giant Killer 1949/ 94. The Crusher 1948 48. 95. Out To Bust 1956/ 96. In The Army 1945 49. 97. Attack Of The Termites 1954/ 98. Daffy’s “Amazing” Vacation 1967 50. 99. Daffy’s Football Team 1954/ 100. The Castaways 1955 Disc 6: 51. 101. Birdy And The Beast 1943/ 102. Daffy’s Vacation 1952 52. 103. Bugs In Love 1954/ 104. Hibernation 1948 53. 105. Chicken Dinner 1947/ 106. Pig Raid Warden 1943 54. 107. GroundHog’s Day 1948/ 108. Daffy And The Rooster 1947 55. 109. Porky Gets Drafted 1944/ 110. Cooking Class 1953 56. 111. Tweety! 1942/ 112. Daffy’s Safari Hunt 1957 57. 113. Daffy Duck Was Here 1946/114. V For Victory 1942 58. 115. The Christmas Cat 1953/ 116. Duck Dinner 1948 59. 117. Going South 1959/ 118. Shipwrecked! 1942 60. 119. Spies In World War II 1943/ 120. The Country Duck 1952 Disc 7: 61. 121. The Bust 1950/ 122. The True Daffy 1949 62. 123. Going Nuts 1944/ 124. The Egypt Chaos 1957 63. 125. Daffy’s Dentist Chase 1954/ 126. The Camp Out 1955 64. 127. The Most Dangerous Robber In The World 1956/ 128. Daffy’s Double Trouble 1946 65. 129. The Viking Rabbit 1960/ 130. Driven To Nuts 1952 66. 131. The Moose Hunt 1951/ 132. Daffy’s Diary 1954 67. 133. The Scarlet Pumpernickel 1954/ 134. A Bird For A Bird 1955 68. 135. War To Pieces 1960/ 136. Catch As Cats Can 1953 69. 137. Daffy and The Stinky Cheese 1959/ 138. Duck Cleaning 1952 70. 139. Daffy And The Snake 1950/ 140. The Bugs Army 1943 Disc 8: 71. 141. The Train Ride 1951/ 142. Daffy In The Navy 1943 72. 143. I Never Had A Duck Like You 1948/ 144. Ain’t That Ducky 1947 73. 145. Porky’s Hare Hunt 1940/ 146. Swimmer Duck 1952 74. 147. Duck Dodgers 2 1952/ 148. Duck Dodgers 3 1953 75. 149. Boogie Woogie 1943/ 150. How To Catch A Mouse 1946 76. 151. Merry Christmas Daffy! 1941/ 152. A Duck’s Busy 1950 77. 153. Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer 1949/ 154. Beep, Beep 1952 78. 155. A Shark’s Tale 1945/ 156. Porky Pig’s Victory Garden 1944 79. 157. Moby Duck 1959/ 158. How To Clean Your House 1954 80. 159. Catting Around 1953\ 160. How To Ski 1942 Disc 9: 81. 161. How To Play Golf 1944\ 162. How To Play Football 1944 82. 163. The Sports Club 1958\ 164. Cats Away! 1957 83. 165. As Easy As Rolling Off A Log 1938\ 166. Cecil Turtle 1943 84. 167. Super-Rabbit 1942\ 168. The New Neighbor 1950 85. 169. The Quacksters 1949\ 170. Duck Fire 1951 86.171. Don't Axe Me 1958\ 172. Farmer Rabbit 1957 87. 173. Carrots 1950\ 174. Rabbit Knocks 1942 88. 175. Bugs In Jail 1956\ / 176. The Rabbit Recipe 1946 89. 177. A Rooster For A Dog 1954/ 178. Rabbit Dime 1951 90. 179. Two By Four 1954/ 180. Puddy Tat Blues 1955 Disc 10: 91. 181. Sleepy Time Duck 1951/ 182. Duck Kicked 1950 92. 183. The Daffy Duckaroo 1942\ 184. The Music Cat 1949 93. 185. Mother Goose 1938\ 186. Fairy Tales 1942 94. 187. Daffy's Train Ride 1954\ 188. Zoom To Zoom 1954 95. 189. Old King Cole 1933\ 190. The Knight Duck 1954 96. 191. Sniffles The Mouse 1939\ 192. Balls 1950 97. 193. Downing Around 1951\ 194. Lumberjack Porky 1950 98. 195. Dumb Daffy 1953\ 196. Nothing But The Tooth 1948 99. 197. The Clone Duck 1954\ 198. What's Up Doc 1951 100. 199. What's Up Doc 2 1957\ 200!!! What's Up Doc Spectacular 1959 The DVD came out on April 19, 2010 Bonus Features- 4 Bonus Shorts, 5 Private Snafu Shorts, 10 Music Videos, The History Of Looney Tunes, Bonus Episode, Looney Hits!, All About Sky Perry, Voice Actors, Say NO To Drugs 1959, Reasons To Vote On Election Day 1957 Runtime: 23 Hours And 20 Minutes Spend 23 hours with you favorite loonies with Looney Tunes: 200 Episodes! Relive classic shorts like As Easy As Rolling Off A Log, How To Catch A Mouse, War To Pieces, and What’s Up Doc. Celebrate Looney Tunes 80th Anniversary! You’ll be a Albert Einstein at Looney Tunes. So if you’re a big-time fan or just starting to visit the wacky world of Looney Tunes. This is the great way to see all infinity laughs. Sometimes, all you need is for someone to say What’s Up Doc? Disc 1- Bugs Bunny Disc 2- Daffy Duck Disc 3- Porky Pig Disc 4- Elmer Fudd Disc 5- Tweety And Sylvester Disc 6- Yosemite Sam Disc 7- Pepe Le Pew Disc 8- Foghorn Leghorn Disc 9- Marvin The Martian Disc 10- Wille And Road Runner Disc 11- All The Loonies Slip Cover- All The Loonies Cover- All The Loonies In a party Each Disc is 2 Hours And 20 Minutes